Chat's Meow
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien is turned into a cat. Why? He doesn't know. All he knows is that he's been adopted by Marinette... and she's Ladybug!
1. The cat's meow… for help

I had this one sitting on my computer for a while... it's inspired by all the fan comics where Adrien turns into a cat. hope ya'll like it. let me know if I should continue it. if I do, I don't know how long it will be.

* * *

Ch, 1. The cat's meow… for help

Adrien, annoyed, looked himself over in the mirror. His perfect blonde locks had turned black. His skin was now black fur. His leather belt was a real tail. He was a literal kitten. At least is eyes didn't change. And he had a black collar with a bell on it.

What he did to deserve Plagg's wrath was beyond him.

But, here he was, a cat. A real live cat! His father would skin him alive if the maid found one black hair in his room. He couldn't stay there, no. His father was very adamant about not having a pet.

To find a cat in an empty room and Adrien nowhere to be found… yeah, that wouldn't bode well for him. He was lucky Plagg didn't shed.

He needed to get out of dodge and fast.

Luckily for him, he knew of another way out that wasn't his window. His first escape attempt… that failed, used a side entrance that the staff used.

The house seemed bigger. Well, he wasn't even a foot tall.

He managed to get to the staff entrance and avoided Nathalie, his father and the gorilla on the way. Today must have been his lucky day, the door was open and nobody was looking. He sprinted out the door and off the house's grounds.

Once he was on the sidewalk he was able to finally catch his breath. He then decided maybe he should find the grand master again. Maybe he knew how to get him back to normal.

Now, to only find the place without getting sent to the pound… or lost.

He soon passed the school and was almost passed Notre Dame before his newly shortened legs gave out. He collapsed right in front of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery.

He really hoped nobody noticed him as he gathered his strength.

"Aw, what a cute kitty!" He heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Marinette scooping him up. "Are you lost little guy?" She scratched behind his ear.

A low purr came from his throat that he couldn't resist. He never saw his classmate like this. He thought she stuttered all the time. Although, this whole ear thing, he could get used to.

She looked him over. "Your collar doesn't have an address." She pouted. "I've never seen you in the neighborhood before." She looked around. She then shrugged. "But don't worry, I'll take good care of you until we find your real owner."

Feh, he didn't have an owner… ok, maybe his father owned him, but still, he was a real alley cat now. He almost wanted to hiss at her, but his stomach advised him otherwise, that and how could he hiss at sweet Marinette?

She brought him into the bakery. He looked up at her father. Was he always that huge of a man? Tall and robust? Intimidating, yes! Actually a teddy bear… yep.

Adrien sighed when Marinette put him down on her bedroom floor after her parents said she could keep him until his "real owner" was found. He took in the room because he figured he be there a while.

It was cozy. Homey. Lived in. Everything his room was not. Granted, he had been there before, but something caught his attention. Was his human face always plastered all over her wall? She even had one framed on her desk.

"Be right back kitty." She called to him. "I need to run to the pet store to get you some things." With that she was gone.

He shrugged and decided he might as well make himself comfy. He had tried talking to her, but all that came out of his mouth were meows. Yep, he was a full-fledged cat. A black cat even. Not that he minded, because Chat Noir meant Black Cat, he was just a bit confused as to why his fur wasn't the same color as his human hair.

He climbed up into her computer chair, too tired to climb anywhere else, and was soon asleep.

He soon felt a hand rub behind his ear.

"Hey kitty, are you hungry?" He opened his eyes. He saw Marinette smiling at him and speaking in a low, sweet tone. He purred. This time he didn't even try to hide it.

Wait? Did she mention food?

He sat up and looked around the room again. There, in a corner, sat two metal bowls. One had water and the other had cat food. There was also a starching post and a small box with a fabric mouse and a ball. He hopped down and walked over to the bowls.

 _'_ _How do I even eat?'_ He sniffed the wet meat. He then tried to pick up a piece of what he could only assume was chicken with his paw and raised it to his mouth. Yeah, that didn't work.

"You're a silly kitty aren't you?" Marinette knelt down next to him and rubbed his back.

He could get used to this rubbing thing. He purred again. Now, to figure out how to eat.

He put his face down to the bowl. He was so hungry. He really didn't even care what was in the bowl. He tried to use his tongue. Success! Food was getting in his mouth. The flavor wasn't too bad either. It could have used something though.

Marinette giggled. "Now what to call you?" She began to rub behind his ear again. "You know, you kinda remind me of Chat Noir."

He stopped eating and looked up at her. Did she figure him out? Was she going to take him to Fu? Was she going to continue to rub his ear? He didn't want that to stop.

She giggled again. "How about I call you Chat?"

Nope, she didn't figure him out. Although, who could blame her? He looked nothing like his human self. Her figuring it out was a stretch.

He shrugged and rubbed his head on her hand. Oh god! He even acted like a cat.

She giggled once more as a red thing came flying out of her purse. "What do you think Tikki?"

What's a Tikki? He looked up and eyed the little red Kwami. If he was human, his jaw would have dropped. The only person aside from him he knew had a Kwami was Ladybug.

Marinette is Ladybug?!

She had been right behind him this whole time?!

The love of his life was the cute, sweet, and talented aspiring designer?!

Honestly, he was liking this development. He was beginning to feel a tad guilty for having a small crush on Marinette while his heart was supposed to belong to just Ladybug. Now he didn't have to worry about that. He was in love with Marinette. The girl behind the mask at long last. She could have all of his heart.

Now if only he was human so he could tell her how he felt.

Her Kwami looked at him funny. Shoot! Did she not approve? He knew Plagg didn't care at all about his love life, but he didn't know this Kwami at all.

He gulped. _'Please like me.'_

The Kwami smiled. "He does have Chat's eyes."

She knew! The Kwami knew! She knew something anyway. As to what he hadn't a clue.

Hours passed and Marinette went to bed, but not before changing right in front of him as he purred in delight.

He was glad he was a cat so she couldn't see him blushing and so she wouldn't yell at him for staring.

She was fast asleep and he climbed up to her bed. It was normal for a cat to climb into a person's bed… right? At any rate, all he knew was he didn't want to sleep in the cat bed she made him. Even if it was nice and soft. He wanted to sleep next to her.

As he kneaded a spot, desperately trying not to use his claws and to not rip the blanket, Tikki flew up to him.

"Hello Adrien." She whispered.

A chill went up his spine and his fur stood on end. "Mew?" _'You did know?'_ He looked at her.

She nodded. Did she understand him?

"Mew!" _'Help me!'_ He pouted. "Mew!" _'I don't want to be a cat forever!'_


	2. Chat the cat

I had this one sitting on my computer for a while... it's inspired by all the fan comics where Adrien turns into a cat. so... by popular demand... chapter 2!

um... I was reading reviews and one of you said Adrien was a pervert for watching Marinette change clothes... first off: He's 15-years-old! boys are very curious about girls at that age. it's normal for a 15-year-old boy to want to see a necked woman (btw, she was totally wearing underwear!) second: pets like to stare at their owners regardless if they are people under a curse or not. it's just what animals do. and we humans except this. people change in front of their pets all the time. I used to have a little black cat myself and I changed clothes in front of her when ever she was in my room and I was changing... and I am an extremely modest person. I miss that cat... her name was Anakin (cuz I'm a Star Wars nerd who names her female cat after Darth Vader... lol).

* * *

Ch, 2. Chat the cat

Adrien, laying on his side, had a ball of yarn under his paw. It had been a week since he became a cat and was adopted by Marinette.

Tikki explained that this had happened to several Chat Noirs before him. She just didn't know why. However, she did inform him that this wasn't Plagg's doing. He's too lazy to hold that kind of transformation. She also explained it was for the best that they kept their mouths shut about the whole thing. Marinette would freak out and his secret identity would be exposed.

He sighed. At least he was getting to know Marinette better. He kinda enjoyed being her cat. When she was around, she gave him all the attention in the world and rubbed him in all his favorite spots. But, she was at school at the moment. He wondered exactly how much homework he was behind on.

He even debated on sneaking into her backpack and going to school. No… that was a bad idea. She would be able to tell he was in her bag.

"Thanks for helping me on this project." Marinette's voice came to his ears. Wait… who was she talking too?

He sat up to greet her like he did every day since she took him in.

The trapdoor opened and in climbed his lady. But, the person she was talking too also climbed in after her. Nathanael!

It had to be the redheaded artist that had a crush on her. The intruder sat down on her chaise and pulled out his sketch book from his bag. "You have a really cute room." He smiled and blushed.

Adrien hopped up on the chaise next to him and hissed.

Nathanael seemed confused. "Good kitty." He slid down the chaise a bit.

Adrien continued to hiss, but mixed it up with a low growl. _'Get out of my princess's room!'_

Marinette picked Adrien up and held him to her chest. "I'm sorry, he's normally very sweet. He never does this to Alya…" She apologized.

Nathanael waved it off, smiled and blushed. "Maybe he just doesn't like boys. He probably thinks I'm intruding on his territory."

Adrien flicked his tail. _'You are! She is my princess! Don't you see my face all over that wall? Get your own princess!'_

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe, but he doesn't act like this around Nino." She rubbed behind his kitten ears to calm him down. It worked. "He really is normally a sweet heart. I don't know why he's acting up."

Nathanael chuckled and continued to blush. "Maybe he just doesn't like me. I heard cats are very territorial. It's obvious he has strong feelings for you. Perhaps he sees me as a threat to your safety or something." He held out a hand to pet the kitten.

Adrien turned his head around when he felt the heat of his hand coming closer and hissed. _'Don't touch my Princess!'_

Nathanael retracted his hand and turned pale. "Ya, I don't think he likes me."

 _'Not at the moment.'_ Adrien grumbled as he buried his face in Marinette's shoulder. A purr escaped his throat. He ceased to care about when and where he did that a week ago.

Marinette sighed and sat down next to Nathanael. "Silly Chat." She then pulled out her sketch book from her own bag while still holding onto Adrien so he wouldn't fall off her shoulder. "So let's get started on this art project."

Adrien's ears perked up. Art project? Makes sense. Marinette and Nathanael were the two most talented artists in their class. Figures they'd get paired for an art project.

Adrien pouted. He couldn't draw worth squat! He could draw stick figures and smiling suns. He defiantly couldn't impress Marinette with his art skills… or lack thereof.

He was better with words. He had a whole notebook full of poems and short stories back in his room at the mansion. At least half of them were about Ladybug. He even wrote fanfiction about her. And he even posted it online. His readers were probably worried about him.

One day he caught Marinette reading one of his fics. She seemed entrance by the words on her computer screen. After she finished the story she smiled, picked him up, and kissed him on the head. "This person really seems to know their stuff when it comes to me and Chat Noir… but…" She giggled. "What they don't know is that my heart belongs to Adrien."

He told himself, as soon as he was human again, he would recite all the Ladybug poems to Marinette. He would also have to write a new story. One about their civilian selves.

After a while, Adrien ended up on the floor again as Marinette and Nathanael worked on their art project. He kept an eye on Nathanael.

Nathanael blushed and scooted closer to Marinette.

Adrien fumed. He hopped up to her desk and grabbed the framed picture of his face with his mouth. He then scurried over and jumped into Nathanael's lap.

Nathanael became confused.

Marinette looked up and giggled. "He's telling you I have a crush on Adrien."

"Oh." Nathanael's face went dark. "Smart kitty."

Adrien swished his tail as he smugly held the picture in his mouth. _'Paws to yourself pal. She's mine!'_

Nathanael scooted back over to his original spot as Adrien jumped down, put the picture back, ran back to Marinette's legs, and then started purring and rubbing her legs with his head.

Nathanael cleared his throat. "So… what if you never met Adrien?"

Adrien's fur stood on end as he stared daggers up at the redheaded artist.

Marinette shrugged. "I'm sorry Nath… I know you have a crush on me and everything, but I just don't feel the same… you've always been like a brother to me."

Adrien's fur setting back down and he began to purr again as a smug smile over took his fuzzy face.

Nathanael sighed. "Oh." He then glanced over at the cat formally known as Adrien. "So… if Adrien rejects you… who would be your rebound guy?"

Adrien rolled his silted eyes. _'I would never reject my princess. Even before I knew the truth I wouldn't have rejected her. If I had never found out I still wouldn't have rejected her.'_

"Promise not to laugh?" Marinette gave a nervous smile.

"I would never!" Nathanael blurted out.

She took a deep breath. "My rebound guy would be Chat Noir."

Adrien's smug smile was replaced with confusion. She actually like both sides of him? Booyah!

"He's sweet, sometimes funny, reliable, and an all-around great guy… the only thing I don't like about him is how much of a flirt he is. But, that's it. And Adrien… he's always funny, sweet, generous, talented, not a flirt, and just…" She sighed dreamily. "Perfect." She sighed again in a more depressed tone. "Now telling him how I feel without him thinking I only like him for his looks and money is a different story."

The Hallelujah Chorus played in Adrien's head as he smiled a wide Cheshire smile. He really couldn't be happier.

"Oh." Was all Nathanael had to say.

A few minutes of silence only pierced by constant purring passed as Marinette went back to what she was drawing. Adrien had jumped up to the space between the two and rested his head on Marinette's leg. She rubbed his head every now and then.

Nathanael sighed. "So… any theories on how and why Adrien disappeared?"

Marinette stilled her pencil. A tear ran down her face. "I don't know."

"Think he ran away?" He tapped his pencil on his leg.

"He didn't say anything to anyone… not even Nino." She wiped the tear away. "Nobody knows what happened to him."

 _'Princess, I'm right here!'_ Adrien stood up and on her leg. _'I'm ok!'_

"What if he never comes back?" Nathanael scratched the back of his head.

Adrien hissed at him. _'I'm right here tomato boy! And how dare you make my princess cry!'_


	3. Scratching post

I had this one sitting on my computer for a while... it's inspired by all the fan comics where Adrien turns into a cat. so... this ended up only being 3 chapters long... that's not right... oh well. I think I wrapped this story up with a nice little bow.

um... I was reading reviews and poor Adrien... ya'll still think he's a perv. *sigh* oh well. anyway for the one person who read my other story, thanks!

btw: for those who were shocked that I wrote that Chat is Marinette's rebound guy... it cannon. it's mentioned in the webisodes "Marinette's thoughts on Chat Noir" I believe is the episode... it's now in English and on YouTube. it's the Miraculous Ladybug channel with a little check beside the name. I'm subscribed to it. I can't wait for more webisodes!

*edit* this is just an edit to fix a spelling error. the next/last chapter will be out on Friday. this chapter was going to be the last chapter, but there were a few loose ends I needed to tie up so ya'll get one more chapter. *end of edit*

* * *

Ch, 3. Scratching post

Adrien laid next to Marinette in her bed that night. She rolled over on her back and scooped him up in her arms. She then put him down on her chest.

He stared at her in confusion and blushed profusely.

She sighed. "What if Nath is right? What if Adrien never comes back? Now that I think about it… Chat Noir has also been missing. There haven't been that many akuma attacks, but still, he's usually on the ball and right beside me." She sighed again. "I hope they're both ok."

She was worried. He rubbed his head on her cheek. _'I'm right here Princess. I haven't gone anywhere.'_

She smiled and rubbed behind his ears causing him to purr. "You're right. I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they just went on vacation."

He rolled his eyes and rested his head on her neckline. He closed his eyes and continued to purr. Although, he felt a bit awkward being on her chest. He was a bit afraid of resting his head on her bust… even though his paws rested on them. She put him there, so he guessed it was ok.

Tikki sat on a pillow beside Marinette's head. "Maybe both boys are closer than you think."

Adrien smiled.

Marinette sighed as she continued to rub behind the kitten's ears. "Maybe. Goodnight Tikki." She smiled. "Goodnight Chat." She kissed his forehead.

He was very glad she couldn't see him blush. But on the other hand, he wouldn't trade this for the world. This was one moment he wished could last forever. But he knew he needed to become human again. He was tired of not being able to tell his Princess how he felt.

Adrien's tail flicked as he watched from his pet bed Nathanael sketch some more on Marinette's chaise the next day.

Marinette wasn't in the room at the moment, she was helping her parents down stairs. So, it was just them.

Nathanael sighed and looked up at the kitten. "Look, I'm not going to hurt Marinette. I don't know why you don't like me."

Adrien growled. _'You made my Princess cry yesterday. That, and she's not into you. She made that very clear yesterday. So step off and keep your hands to yourself!'_

Nathanael rolled his eyes and pulled a bag of cat treats out of his backpack. "I got these for you. Maybe we can form a truce." He poured a few in his hand. He then got up and walked over to the pet bed. He bent down and held out his hand.

Adrien sniffed the treats and gagged. _'They smell worse than camembert!'_ He hissed at him. _'Get those nasty things out of my face!'_

Nathanael sighed. "There went my truce idea." He put the treats back in the bag. "I thought cats liked fish."

 _'I don't like things that smell bad.'_ Adrien's nose perked up and he sniffed the air. He jumped from the pet bed and ran to the trap door as it opened.

Marinette smiled, rubbed him behind his ears and gave him a crescent.

Adrien grabbed it with his mouth and skipped back to his bed. He then laid back down and began to nibble on the baked good.

Nathanael became confused. "He doesn't like cat treats, but he'll eat pastries?"

Marinette shrugged. "He's a silly kitty." She held up the tray of crescents. "Want one?"

Nathanael smiled as he reached for one of the pastries.

Adrien hissed as Nathanael's phone rang.

As he grabbed his phone from his pocket, Adrien stopped hissing.

"It's my mom. See you at school Marinette." He waved at her and then gathered his stuff. He was then out the trap door.

Adrien smiled and continued to eat his crescent.

Marinette sighed and sat the tray down. She then flopped onto her chaise. "Adrien wasn't at school again today."

The boy turned cat in question stopped eating and sprinted over to her and jumped up beside her. He then purred and rubbed his face on her's.

She giggled as she rubbed his head with her hand. "Maybe I should change your name to Adrien. You always seem to respond to it."

"Mew!" _'That is my name. it's me! Princess! It's me!'_ "Mew!" _'Why don't you recognize me?'_ He sighed. _'Being a cat is getting old.'_

She giggled a little more. "But, Chat really does suit you more." She picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. "Silly kitty." She smiled.

He smiled and sighed as well. _'Well, if I never become human again, at least I know she likes me and I have a home. But I wanna be human again! Is that too much to ask? I wanna go to school. I wanna save Paris. I wanna take her to the movies.'_

She sighed and laid back on the chaise. "Chat? Am I wrong for having a crush on Adrien? Do you think he was kidnapped and killed? Did I even have a chance with him in the first place? What if Chat Noir never comes back? I can't save Paris on my own." She began to have a panic attack.

He opted to lay on her stomach, hoping to calm her down. _'Princess.'_ He sighed and laid his head down.

She rubbed behind his ears. "Maybe I should give Nath a chance."

Adrien hissed. _'No! As soon as I am human again I am taking you out on a date! I'm gonna give you my whole universe! No secrets! We'll be happy and in love and we'll get married… with how ever many kids you want.'_

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't be happy with him." She assumed what the hiss meant.

 _'Close enough.'_ He settled back down. _'He could never know you like I do. He could never love you like I do.'_

Night fell and Marinette had fallen asleep in her bed. Adrien laid beside her like he had done every night since he became a cat. A green flash of light consumed him.

The morning sun shone through her skylight.

A piercing scream hurt his ears as he jolted up. He breathed heavy as he noticed her completely red in the face and lips moving with no audible sound coming out while she was pointing at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Adrien?!" A stutter finally escaped her lips.

"Huh?" He looked himself over. His fur was gone and sun kissed tan skin replaced it. He had hands in place of paws. His hair was blonde again! "I'm human again!" He smiled wide.

"Why are you in my room? Why are you naked?" She panicked some more. "What did you mean by human again?"

He looked himself over again and blushed profusely. "I have no idea why I'm not wearing any clothes… but I do know why I'm in your room." He smiled sheepishly as he made sure his lower half was covered. "I can explain everything." He took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. "So… I'm Chat Noir." He showed her his ring. "And I was turned into a cat for almost two weeks."

She blushed even more.

He continued to blush as well.

A little black Kwami with cat ears floated over to her. "Hi, name's Plagg. Got any cheese?"

Adrien scowled. "Plagg! That was rude!"

Marinette blinked a few times; trying to process everthing.

Adrien continued to blush profusely. "Although, could I trouble you for some pants?"

"Ah…" She nodded. "Sure." She scooted to the foot of the bed and climbed down the ladder. "Be right back." She went out the trap door.

Tikki flew up from her pillow. "Now what happened to keeping your secret?"

Adrien scratched the back of his head. "She deserves to know."

Plagg shook his head. "Trust me Tiks, if he didn't say anything, then I wouldn't have heard the end of it."

Tikki shook her head and put her paw to her forehead.

A pair of pants and a t-shirt hit Adrien in the back of his head.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked down at her.

Her face was completely red. "You're welcome."

Tikki and Plagg flew down to her.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you any of that." Tikki crossed her arms.

"But I'd never hear the end of it if he didn't." Plagg shrugged.

Marinette held up a Danish. "I hope this is ok."

Plagg smiled. "Yummy!" He grabbed the pastry and started eating.

Adrien slid down the ladder as soon as he was fully clothed.

Marinette continued to blush. "Sorry I couldn't find anything more your size."

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. The blue shirt swallowed him whole while the white pants were baggy beyond reason. He tightened the strings on the pants. "This is fine." He blushed. "Better than nothing." He chuckled.

She giggled. "At least they're clean."

"So…" he scratched the back of his head again. "Good morning." He gave her a goofy smile.

She blushed even more. "Good-Good morning." She continued to blush. "So… you know… everything?"

He nodded. "I guess I owe you dinner and a movie." He chuckled, still blushing.

"Hey wait, shouldn't it be the other way around?" She seemed confused. "I saw you naked."

His whole face turned beet red.

Her confusion changed into a scowl. "You saw me naked, didn't you?"

He gulped. "Well, I was a cat. And I am a teenage boy. How could I not stare at a cute girl?"

She blushed. "You think I'm cute."

He smiled and nodded.

Her blushed faded. "But that still doesn't excuse you from staring."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Plagg chuckled. "Now we both know that's a lie. You enjoyed every moment of it."

Adrien scowled at his Kwami. "Do you want me to die? Because I'm pretty sure she could kill me right now."

She blushed profusely.

He turned back to her. "But, Plagg is right…" He blushed and gulped. "I did enjoy the view a little too much." He flinched. "Please don't kill me Princess."

She blushed even more. "Princess?"

He blushed when he realized what he said. "Haven't I called you Princess before?" He scratched the back of his head again.

"If you have it wasn't out loud. When did you start that?" she became confused.

"Evillustrator." He chuckled. "Can't believe I haven't called you that out loud yet." It then hit him like a ton of bricks. "Speaking of Nathanael…" He put his hands on her shoulders. "You can't date him!"

She blinked. "I'm not going to."

He sighed in relief. "Good."

She blushed. "So… what was this about dinner and a movie?"

He blushed. "I owe you dinner and a movie."

She giggled a little, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "You owe me a bit more than that pal."

He smiled wide. "I'd be happy to repay my debt Princess."

She giggled a little more. "But first you should probably go home and let your father know you're alright."

He sighed as his smile faded. "Yeah, you're right. But, can I stay here a little longer? I gotta figure out what to tell him."

She smiled and shrugged. "Sure." She sat down on her chaise. "besides, we have a lot to talk about."

He nodded. "Yes we do."


	4. Bonus One more night…

I had this one sitting on my computer for a while... it's inspired by all the fan comics where Adrien turns into a cat. so...the last chapter was supposed to be the last, but I forgot to tie up some loose ends and I also forgot to label it completed... so ya'll get a short little bonus chapter. anyway, this is the last chapter! there will be no more chapters after this one! this is it! I hope ya'll liked this little fic. see ya'll in my other fics. I'll be updating at least one story chapter a week on Fridays. this gives me a semi-flexible schedule. it's the same schedule I had set for myself when I was in high school (that seems so long ago) and it worked for me back then, so I'm re-implementing it. see ya'll on Fridays!

btw: for those who were shocked that I wrote that Chat is Marinette's rebound guy... it cannon. it's mentioned in the webisodes "Marinette's thoughts on Chat Noir" I believe that's the episode... it's now in English and on YouTube. it's the Miraculous Ladybug channel with a little check beside the name. I'm subscribed to it. I can't wait for more webisodes!

* * *

Bonus. One more night…

Adrien flopped onto his bed back at his mansion. His father bought his story about needing to go on a top-secret mission with Chat Noir. He assured his father Chat kept him safe and no harm came to him. Although, Adrien had gained a little weight, so he was in a little trouble for that.

He honestly didn't care. He felt fine. The weight he gained wasn't much or very noticeable. He could turn it into muscle in no time. It wasn't a problem.

But, something was bugging him. "Plagg?"

"Yeah kid?" Plagg was stuffing his face with cheese.

"If you didn't turn me into a cat… who did?" Adrien looked up as he voiced his confusion.

"The miraculous." Plagg chewed. "The ring has a mind of its own and is a bit of a trickster."

Adrien became confused. "Tikki said this wasn't the first time that that's happened… did the other Chat Noirs become human again too?"

Plagg nodded as he chewed some more. He swallowed. "The ring gets board after a while."

Adrien gave him a bored look. "Why does that make so much sense?" he then sighed and rolled over. "And why is my bed so big?" He sat up. "Plagg, claws out!"

He was soon transformed, out the window and on Marinette's balcony.

He took a deep breath, released his transformation and gently knocked on the trap door that led to her room.

She opened it with a confused look on her face.

He blushed. "If it's not too much trouble, can I stay here tonight? I can't sleep and my room is lonely."

She blushed a bit too. "Sure." She shrugged."

He smiled wide as she moved to the side to let him in.

A few moments passed and both teens were fast asleep and cuddling with each other.

Plagg sighed. "Kids these days."

Tikki punched him in the arm. "Leave them alone! They're cute."


End file.
